


Whisper Crimson I Intrude

by Longanimals



Series: Chef's Selects [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Group Sex, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: The Straw Hats haven't seen each other in two whole years. What better way to celebrate their reunion than with a huge orgy with all of them? Well, excluding Luffy, Brook and Chopper. Takes place in between the Fishman Island and New World arcs. Commissioned by anonymous.
Series: Chef's Selects [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959109
Kudos: 10





	Whisper Crimson I Intrude

The Straw Hats are gathered in the mess hall of the Thousand Sunny. A course has been set from Fishman Island to the New World, and this is really the only time they’ve had to just sit down and chat since their reunion at Sabaody. Some group or another had been chasing them down ever since they first met up, but now the Straw Hat Pirates have finally some peace and quiet. They have two years worth of catching up to do, after all!

They talk at length about their various trainings and the new skills they’ve acquired. Somewhere along the line, the conversation segues into how much everyone’s appearances have changed over time.

“Mmm, Usopp… Your muscles got so _big_ since I last saw you,” Nami husks flirtatiously, leaning in. She walks two fingers up his arm and gives his bicep a playful squeeze, letting out a soft moan as she feels the turgid flesh underneath.

Usopp grins confidently. “Heh heh… You don’t look too bad yourself, Nami,” he flirts, firmly spanking her ass with a powerful hand. She lets out a sudden _”Oh!”_ of surprise as her ass jiggles in her tight jeans.

“Hey, what am I, chopped liver? I look great, too!” Zoro says, flexing his muscles.

“Yeah, you look good, but Usopp looks better.” Zoro scowls at her and picks up his mug of beer, chugging it angrily. “Frankly, I’m just happy to be surrounded by so many handsome men that are so close to my age! Those creepy old lechers up in Weatheria groped me every day and said stupid shit like ‘We’re teaching you how to use the Clima-Tact, the least you can do is suck us off!’ And when I refused, they tried taking advantage of me in my sleep!”

“I know how you feel,” Robin pipes up. “Most of the time, I was the only woman in a barracks full of lonely revolutionaries.” She shoots a glance towards Luffy, sees that he’s completely absorbed in eating, as usual, and leans in to Nami’s ear. “But I gotta tell you; that Dragon guy? Hunk from head to toe. I’m surprised he doesn’t have women flocking to him. He’s not as hot as Boss Jimbei of course, but he’s up there.”

Zoro leans his chair back on its hind legs and kicks his feet up on the table. “Heh… I had to deal with a pervert, too, ‘cept mine was a lady named Perona with a voracious appetite for dick. When I came into that creepy tower, her eyes lit up like a kid’s on Christmas morning. Those first few days of nonstop training in the daytime and nonstop fucking at night with only an hour or so of sleep in between were pretty grueling, but it didn’t take long to drain her libido.” He looks towards Sanji with a smug, boastful grin on his face. “How many hot girls did you fuck on your trip, curly eyebrows?”

Sanji glares at him. “None of _your_ concern, mosshead. I’m more interested in hearing about all the kinky stuff Luffy did with Hancock.”

Luffy looks up from his meat like a deer in headlights, barbecue sauce coating the sides of his mouth. “Hm?”

“C’mon, I bet Hancock was practically throwing herself at you!”

Luffy swallows and wipes his mouth. “Oh, that. Yeah, she kept saying weird things like how ‘I’m the only one for her’ and ‘We need to get married so we can have children ASAP’ and ‘Luffy, for the love of God please fuck me’, but I turned her down every time.”

Sanji’s cigarette falls out of his mouth. “You mean that you had _numerous_ opportunities to have sex with Boa Hancock, the most beautiful woman in the world, and you _refused_?”

“Duh. Why would I wanna do that? I was on a tight schedule of training, eating and sleeping.”

Sanji’s face goes limp, like Luffy’s words stabbed him in the heart. Bitter, jealous tears well up in his eyes. Franky takes this opportunity to share his own sexual experiences during his time training, or lack thereof. “Cooped up alone in that dusty old library for two whole years… Vegapunk’s blueprints and notes were fascinating beyond measure, but there was just so much information to process that I had to forfeit sleeping most nights, much less jerking off.”

A shiver runs up Nami’s spine. She’s starting to get the feeling that she might not be the only one that’s incredibly horny. Well, she already knew that Sanji is, but that’s just a given. She looks towards Usopp and notices a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek, teeth slightly gritted. Her gaze shifts down slightly and she sees the distinct outline of his cock bulging out against his pants. She grins sultrily and traces a finger along the length of his shaft. “Mmm… Seems like your confidence has grown just as much as your muscles… The Usopp I knew would run away crying before popping a boner right in front of me.”

“Well, the new and improved Usopp is here, and he's here to stay.” With a smirk, he unzips his pants and whips out his cock. Nami’s eyes widen. Whatever training he was doing must’ve been more intense than she thought. His dick is at least two, no, three whole inches bigger than it was before they split up! He lets it fall up and rest against his stomach as he folds his hands behind his head. “What do you think?” he asks.

But his words fall on deaf ears. Nami is drawn to his thick, manly cock like a moth to a flame, leaning down towards it and admiring it with wide, glassy eyes. She gently wraps a hand around it, letting out a soft _”Woah…”_ under her breath as she feels his heartbeat through the hot skin. Almost unconsciously, she pins her flowing orange fringe back with one hand as she leans down and wraps her lips around the tip of his cock. Usopp leans his head back against the chair and groans. It’s his first sexual stimulation in two whole years from something that isn’t his hand or a coconut, and when that something is Nami’s mouth, he’s practically in heaven.

“Y’know, Nami, I’m really diggin’ the hair,” Usopp compliments, running his fingers through her silky orange locks.

Nami grins and moans softly. Even if she may come off as cold sometimes, she can’t deny how turned on she gets when she gets complimented by a hot guy. Muscle memory soon kicks in, and she starts bobbing her head up and down along his cock. Usopp moans and bites his lip as she slathers his length in a generous coating of saliva. He’s trying his best to keep his cool, but it’s not easy. He hasn’t had a decent orgasm in a very long time (masturbating in a jungle while always having to look over your shoulder really kills the mood) and, despite the considerable increase in his dick’s size, he still has all of the same sensitive spots, and Nami still knows them like the back of her hand. She gets into a steady rhythm, pinning her hair back with one hand and gently massaging his balls through the moist fabric of his jeans. She tries deepthroating his dick, but even a size queen like her struggles with his new length, and can’t get the last two inches inside her mouth before gagging.

On the other side of the table, their nakama watch on in shock (except Luffy, he’s still 100% focused on eating). Neither of them have ever been so bold as to just start giving head at the table. Sanji’s in shambles, tears streaming down his face as he seethes with jealousy. _Luffy has free access to Boa fucking Hancock whenever he wants even though he doesn’t use it and Nami sucked off Usopp before me_ Sanji thinks to himself. _Why?! What have I done on a karmic level to be given such cruel punishment?!_

While Sanji has an existential crisis, Zoro, Franky and Robin exchange lusty glances with one another. “What do you say, boys? How about we do it like old times?” Robin purrs, sandwiching herself in between the two men and teasingly rubbing their erections.

“Hell yeah! I’ve been dyin’ to fuck those titties again!” Franky exclaims, firmly grasping one of her plush breasts. Robin gets down on her knees and starts unzipping their pants, licking her lips sultrily.

“Well… looks like another orgy without our participation…” Chopper says dejectedly.

“Feh… at least you still _have_ a dick…” Brook huffs.

They stand back a bit and give the humans their space. Robin strips out of her sundress and underwear, but keeps her sunglasses resting atop her head. Her round, pillowy bust spills out into the open. She half-lids her eyes and grins, pushing her biceps into the sides of them and making them pop out even more than they usually do. On the other side of the table, Nami pulls her head off of Usopp’s cock and shouts “Nice tits as usual, Robin!” before going right back to it. Robin giggles and gives her a thumbs up. While she’s looking away, Zoro and Franky pull their pants off and discard them off to the side, smacking the raven-haired woman in the face with their stiff cocks. She purrs and wraps a hand around each of them.

“Still just as impressive as ever, boys… But it looks like Franky’s still the king in terms of sheer size in our little crew,” Robin says, examining them. By no means is Zoro’s cock small, he’s still big enough to put most average men to shame, but Franky is simply _bigger_ , something that all the other men have had to come to bitter terms with.

Satisfied with her examination, the archaeologist gets on all fours with her face hovering near Franky’s thick, cyborg cock. Zoro grins and firmly grabs her plush asscheeks, watching in awe as his tan-skinned cock just disappears whenever he slides it in between them. She lets out a throaty moan and looks up at Franky, his sunglasses resting atop his shaved head just like hers are. Robin seals her lips around the crown of his cock to keep it in place, furrowing her brow and letting out a soft moan. She immediately starts drawing circles around his flaring pink crown with her tongue, reacquainting herself with the salty flavor of his cock that she loves so much. Keeping her lips locked around him, she lifts her bust up and squeezes them together, enveloping his cock in the warm embrace of her soft titties. He throws his head back and inhales sharply, grabbing her slender shoulder with his meaty hands to keep himself upright.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuck! It’s even better than I remembered!” he groans.

She giggles and starts giving him a proper tittyfuck, lifting her bust up and guising it back down onto his heavy balls at a moderate pace. Despite how massive her breasts are, Franky’s cock is so big that the tip is always poking out, no matter what. Robin is just fine with this, as it gives her ample time to clean the inside of Franky’s foreskin with her tongue and fall in love with his sweaty, slightly sour taste. Her tits are like soft, downy pillows gently easing their way along his throbbing shaft and her tongue work is in a class by itself. Keeping her hands in place on the sides of her tits, she lets out a muffled noise from her throat. Franky can’t tell if she’s trying to say something or if it was just a strange-sounding moan until a daisy chain of hands springs out from both of her wrists. The strings of hands make their way forward, with one additional arm getting to work on massaging his balls while the other drags her fingers teasingly along his taint. He lets out a shaky exhale and squeezes his eyes shut. No matter how good Nami is at fucking, Robin will always have her beat jus because of how universal her ability is for sex.

While Franky is getting the titjob and worship of a lifetime, Zoro lines his cock up with the entrance to Robin’s pussy. He thrusts himself forward and bottoms out all at once, smacking his wiry hips against her plush ass with a groan and sending a fleshy ripple throughout her backside. He grits his teeth and winces. He’s easily had the most sex out of everyone in the Straw Hat Pirates these past two years, but all that sex was strictly restricted to one woman that was significantly less well-endowed than Robin is. It’s a rather drastic change going back to Robin’s loose, inviting walls after only using Perona’s pussy, which squeezed his cock like a vice no matter how many times he fucked her, for two solid years. But he quickly overcomes this “obstacle” and starts slamming his hips into the raven-haired woman’s ass with as much vigor as possible. His heavy balls swing forward and slap up against Robin’s clit as he fucks her, her ass quaking every time his hips come into contact with it. He grits his teeth and sinks his fingers into her doughy ass, firmly kneading it with all the strength he has in his wiry digits.

Sanji is on his knees, crying silent, bitter tears. He looks from side to side at Robin getting pounded by Zoro and giving Franky a world-class paizuri and then at Nami giving Usopp the best sloppy head on the planet. Nami looks to the side and notices him. She sighs through her nose and pulls her head off of Usopp’s cock, much to the Sogeking’s dismay.

“If you wanna fuck me, Sanji, just go ahead. Just know that I haven’t gotten fucked in two whole years, and my pussy has _very_ high expectations,” she says with a hint of reluctance of her voice.

Sanji’s eyes widen like he just won the lottery. In the blink of an eye, he springs up and positions himself behind Nami. He rubs his cheek against her plump ass, barely contained by the taut blue fabric of her jeans. “Oh, thank you! Thank you, Nami-chan!” he gushes, literally kissing her ass.

“Just shut up and do it before I change my mind!”

The blonde cook snaps out of his lustful stupor and stands up. He reaches around her body, unzips her jeans and pulls them down to her ankles in one fluid motion. His cock practically explodes out of his pants as he lays eyes upon Nami’s bare, meaty ass and thick thighs. He fumbles his cock out of its zipper and presses it against the entrance of her pussy with shaky hands. He rears his hips and thrusts forward, bottoming himself out in the navigator’s cunt all at once. Nami’s eyes widen at the sudden penetration. Sanji’s dick is also bigger than she remembered… Not nearly to the same extent as Usopp, but there’s still a noticeable difference. She pops Usopp’s cock back into her mouth, getting back to work on sucking him off and letting out the occasional pleasured moan when Sanji accidentally hits a sweet spot.

As soon as he’s inside, he starts slamming his hips against her ass at top speed. He has no style, he has no grace; his cock just violently saws in and out of her pussy, stabbing his crown against her vaginal walls without a thought to her comfort. He’s essentially fucking her like a rabbit in heat, or a child that just discovered sex for the first time. Although… that kind of rough treatment, like she’s nothing more than a sex toy for him, is somewhat arousing in its own right. Sure it isn’t as good as someone like Franky or Jimbei who _really_ know what they’re doing, but Sanji isn’t as bad at sex as she thought he’d be.

Usopp leans his head back and groans. “Nami… I’m gonna cum soon…”

Nami turns her head toward him and sweeps the hair out of her face. She looks up at him with bright eyes and nods, giving him permission to cum in her mouth. She takes as much of his length inside her mouth as she can, coughing up saliva around his shaft and onto his pants. Usopp leans his head back and moans, placing a strong hand on the back of her head and gently encouraging her to go down further. His dick twitches and a guttural moan escapes from his throat as he cums straight down Nami’s throat, depositing his load directly into her stomach. Her eyes widen and she gags, but she manages to get it under control with a little effort. She swallows at a steady pace, depositing more and more of his thick, salty load into her stomach with each movement of his throat. Once his orgasm passes, Nami lifts her head off of his cock and lets it flop onto her face, the tip drooling out the last remainders of cum onto her forehead and letting the leftover saliva stick to her cheeks.

On the opposite end of the table, Franky and Zoro are both near the end of their ropes. “It’s comin’, Robin…” Franky warns, his grip gradually tightening around her shoulders. Robin rests her bust atop the cyborg’s hips. She tightens one devilish hand’s grip on his balls while she traces the other around the rim of his asshole, directly stimulating him and sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. She hollows out her lips, forming a vacuum seal around the tip of his cock and rolling her eyes into the back of her head as she absorbs the last bits of flavor still sticking to it. Franky leans his head back and groans, telling Robin that he’s right on the edge of his orgasm. In one fluid motion, she pulls her mouth off of his cock, rests the tip on her lips, and squeezes the sides of her breasts as tightly as she can. The cyborg shipwright explodes, painting Robin’s face in streaks of white. The pleasure hits him like a semitruck as two years’ worth of sexual pressure is relieved all at once. The geyser of cum shoots up and covers the entirety of her face, forcing the raven-haired woman to close her eyes so she doesn’t get blinded by cyborg semen. Some of it even lands on her scalp, contrasting sharply with her charcoal black hair.

About halfway through Franky’s orgasm, Zoro reaches his climax as well. With a groan, he slams his hips against her ass one final time, his balls swinging forward and sending a jolt of pleasure up Robin’s spine as they slap her clit. He explodes inside her without asking or announcing, filling her up with his significantly less pent-up load of pirate cum. He moans and digs his fingers into her meaty ass, kneading it with as much force as his powerful digits can muster and basking in how her soft assflesh just spills out from in between his fingers.

Once their orgasms pass, Robin just stays in position, basking in the afterglow of being completely covered with cum on the outside and completely filled with cum on the inside. She lazily drags her tongue around her lips and gathers all of Franky’s salty cyborg semen from them. She groggily turns her head back towards Zoro, cum dripping down her chin and landing in her cleavage.

“I didn’t say you could cum inside me,” she says bluntly.

Zoro snaps out of his post-nut clarity real quick, eyes widening. “Oh, fuck. I’m so sorry, Robin! I’m just so used to being with Perona and she always begs me to cum inside her anyways that I just stopped asking and-”

“It’s okay, Zoro, I was just teasing,” she says with a smile, flipping her cumstained sunglasses down onto her face. “I don’t give a fuck if I get pregnant. And better with you than Sanji.”

Zoro grins and chuckles. Robin groggily pulls herself up and sits down on top of the table, legs dangling off the side. As she wipes herself off with some napkins, she sees that Luffy is miraculously still eating. Franky looks on in awe. “That guy astounds me… A typhoon could’ve ran through this place and he wouldn’t lift a finger ‘til his plate’s empty.”

On the other side of the table, Sanji is still violently rutting himself inside Nami’s pussy. His breaths get progressively more intense as he approaches his orgasm. “You’d better cum outside! You’re lucky enough that I’m even letting you fuck me at all!” Nami calls out over her shoulder. Sanji slows down for a brief moment as his lust-filled mind struggles to comprehend what she just said. He lets out a disappointed grumble but complies. He pulls his hips back with more force than usual, pulling his cock out of Nami’s pussy and sliding it in between her asscheeks. His violent, arrhythmic hip movements finally come to a stop, his dick pulsing in between Nami’s asscheeks. He groans and explodes all over her back, covering her in off-white streaks of lecherous cum.

The pleasure of finally getting to have sex with Nami completely overwhelms the blonde cook. He passes out from exhaustion after just one orgasm and collapses backwards onto the floor, his dick still drooling cum out onto his cum. Nami looks down at him and sighs.

“Well, at least you’re still with me right, Uso-” she starts, turning towards him. However, the sniper is sound asleep. Apparently just one load was too much for him after two whole years of nothing.

“Ugh, you guys are useless!” She looks over at the other side of the table to see Zoro sitting on the floor with his back up against the wall, cock drooping in between his legs and drooling out the last remainders of cum still in it. That just leaves Franky and Luffy, though their loveable captain won’t be much help in this scenario.

“Don’t worry, girls! I got more’n enough energy to make up for all these chumps! Just lay down on top of each other!” Franky exclaims, his still-erect cock backing up his words.

Nami and Robin look towards each other and grin. Robin lays down on the table with her legs dangling off the end, plump ass and pink pussy on display. Nami takes off her bra as she walks over to them, finally freeing her pillowy breasts, and lays down on top of her raven-haired friend. She reaches around and gropes Robin’s breasts, resting her cheek on top of her scalp and breathing in the salty stench of Franky’s cum.

Franky forcefully grabs Nami’s ass, earning a soft purr from the tangerine-haired navigator. Using her plump ass for balance, he lines up the tip of his throbbing cock with Robin’s pussy. He thrusts himself inside all at once, groaning as he feels the warm, silky smooth texture of her vaginal walls for the first time in two years. However, as much as he’d love to stick around in Robin’s pussy, he promised to give both women equal amounts of love. He somewhat reluctantly pulls his cock out of the archaeologist and forces it into Nami’s pussy. He kneads her ass like dough and plants a few sharp spanks on it before pulling back out and making the journey back down to Robin’s cunt.

The cyborg shipwright continues with this rhythm: thrusting into Robin’s pussy, dragging his cock out and up along her taint, asshole and Nami’s clit before thrusting into Nami and doing the whole process in reverse. It’s a tedious, exhausting way of fucking, and only someone with as much cola-fueled libido as him could handle it for more than a few minutes. Meanwhile, Nami is planting soft kisses on Robin’s cheek all the while, letting out alternating moans in time with who’s getting dicked by Franky at that moment.

However, even with his robotically-enhanced energy, Franky isn’t an infinite well of sex. He soon reaches the cusp of his orgasm and finds himself struggling with where to cum. Robin said she likes it in her pussy, but there’s already a load in there, and Nami said she doesn’t like creampies, but there's already a load on her back…

His orgasm comes before he’s ready. He panics and sandwiches his dick in between the two women, blowing his load on both Nami’s tummy and Robin’s back at the same time. They both moan in unison as his piping hot cream lubricates their skin. Nami gently caresses her friend’s head, sweeping her hair out of the way of her ear and gently nibbling it.

“Sorry, girls… That took up all my cola… Just bring me a few more bottles and I’ll be good to gooooo….” Franky drones, his voice trailing off as he powers down. He collapses onto the floor with a heavy _*CRASH!*_ , shaking the walls of the whole room.

Nami and Robin look at him, then at each other. “Wanna continue this in the bedroom, just us girls?” Nami suggests.

Robin smiles and nods. They both stand up and make for the women’s quarters, cum sliding off their body and onto the floor.

Luffy looks up from his food and sees all the boys passed out on the floor. “Where’d everybody go?”

* * *

Before Nami and Robin can even walk through the door, they’re passionately kissing each other and feeling up their bodies. They make it to the foot of the bed and Robin pushes her orange-haired companion down on top of it. Nami moans softly and instinctively spreads her legs, wordlessly inviting Robin to use her pussy as she sees fit.

Robin licks her lips and wraps her arms around Nami’s thighs before burying her face in her mound. She closes her eyes and immediately gets to work on tracing her tongue around Nami’s bright pink pussy lips. Nami leans her head back into the bed and moans, gingerly placing a slender hand on the back of Robin’s head to feel her silky black locks in between her fingers. Robin wordlessly sprouts hands from her elbows and makes a daisy chain up to Nami’s bust. Five hands sprout from each “arm” and position themselves on her breasts, kneading her soft flesh and groping her and tweaking her nipples all at the same time. Nami giggles and moans as Robin’s hands work on her tits.

Hands keep sprouting from the left arm all the way up to the navigator’s mouth. Robin pops two of her now-hundreds of fingers into Nami’s mouth, letting out a soft moan into her pussy as Nami’s tongue quickly gets to work on slathering them with warm saliva. “Geez, Robin… All this for me is making me feel a little guilty that I can’t do the same…” Nami says through breathy moans.

The dark-haired archaeologist lifts her head from Nami’s pussy and looks her straight in the eye. “You don’t have to do anything, Nami-chan. Just lay there and look pretty, I’ll take care of the rest. Should be easy for a girl like you.”

Nami grins and chuckles. As childish as it sounds, it always makes her feel all fuzzy inside when Robin uses “-chan” at the end of her name. She exclusively does it in the bedroom or when they’re flirting with one another, and Robin knows how weak it makes her feel. However, Robin doesn't go back down into her mound like Nami expects.

Nami lifts her head and pulls her mouth away from Robin’s fingers. “Robin, what are you waiting for? I’m so close, I just need a little more and…”

But instead of gently flicking her tongue over her clit, Robin uncoils one of her base arms from Nami’s thigh and balls it into a fist. She presses it up against her pussy and starts to slowly ease herself in. Nami’s eyes widen as her entrance is gradually spread apart by Robin’s knuckles. Before she can moan, however, Robin forces her fingers back inside her mouth, sticking three in this time and sticking them in as deep as they can go. The hands on her tits immediately increase the intensity of their groping, pinching and fondling.

Robin’s entire fist slips into Nami’s pussy, earning a muffled _”Ooh…”_ from the orange-haired navigator. She pushes in until she’s a little bit past her wrist and grins widely. It’s time to enact phase two of her plan. The archaeologist slowly extends her fingers until she’s making an open palm inside Nami’s pussy, gently stretching her vaginal walls to accommodate for the extra length of her extended digits. From the tips of each finger, tiny hands sprout out. Immediately, they spread out and get to work on tickling a different part of Nami’s pussy with their little fingers. The tangerine-haired navigator’s eyes widen and she **writhes** with pleasure, Robin’s fingers doing little to muffle her screams of utter delight. Twenty-five fingers, tips the size of thumbtack needles, tease the insides of her pussy. It feels better than getting three dicks in her pussy and one in her ass at the same time.

To make things even more stimulating for her, yet another hand sprouts from Robin’s arm. It’s about a quarter of the size of either of her normal hands, which is perfect for what she has in mind. She reaches forward and pinches her little fingers in around Nami’s clit. Her fingers are so small that they’re _all_ able to fit on her clit, effectively quintupling the pleasure that’s being doled out on the sensitive area.

Complete sexual overstimulation. That’s the only way to describe what’s happening to Nami. Two fingers in her mouth, twenty-five on each tit, five on her clit, and thirty inside her pussy plus the fist they’re attached to, and that’s not even counting the numerous other fingers gently caressing her cheeks, inside her belly button, and the underside of her wrist. Hundreds of fingers, and all of them lead back to Nico Robin’s smug grin and half-lidded eyes. She’s dedicating everything she has to finding all of Nami’s most sensitive spots, which is rather tricky in her current state considering that her entire body is a sensitive spot with how overloaded her neural synapses are. Nami writhes, screams, moans, squirts, spasms, and cums all in the span of less than a minute. She isn’t sure how much more of this she can take until she completely breaks…

Thankfully, Robin loves her too much to let that happen. If she really, _really_ wanted to torture her, she’d bust out her new _Cien Fleur_ technique and dedicate all 500 fingers to driving Nami insane, but she’s purposefully been holding back. No, she’s just going to push Nami to the very brink before stopping.

And judging by the glossed-over look in her eyes and how her spasms have been calming down, she’d say that that’s right about now. Starting with the six hands in her pussy, Robin retracts all of her hands into her body, gradually pulling them away from Nami’s skin one at a time so she doesn’t go into shock. The raven-haired archaeologist is also a rather experienced kinkster, although only a select few, incredibly lucky souls get to know that about her. She finally pulls the fingers out of Nami’s mouth, leaving her body completely empty of Robin’s magical hands. She lays down next to the tangerine-haired navigator, gazing at her blank expression.

“So? Did that make up for all the sex you missed out on these past two years?” she asks sultrily, not expecting an answer.

“Buh… Buh… Buh…” is all Nami can say in response.

Robin giggles sadistically to herself. She’s going to be okay, but her brain’s still going to be out of commission for a few hours. She plants one last, soft kiss on her forehead before exiting the women’s quarters and going back to the mess hall to see if any of her male companions have woken up yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
